1. Field of the Invention
Various devices have been developed and patented throughout the years to aid to the mobility of the fisherman. The device of this invention is in the category which might well be defined as a sailing trotline. A sail mounted on a float is utilized to propel a trotline carrying numerous hooks to a distance from the shore line or a boat or pier.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various fishing devices designed to utilize the force of the wind have been developed and patented. Among these are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,632, to Lewis, describing a fishing kite; U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,870 to Terilli employs a kite with a series of hooks suspended from the kite line with the nearest reference, to the best of the knowledge of your applicant, being U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,248, to Baer, which employs a miniature barge-like structure having a sail member attached thereto which extends a line from a point and is capable of moving the extended line from side to side. The device of this invention differs from the prior art in the components and method of construction. The device of this invention employs a PVC frame to which is attached floats. A sail frame projects upward from the PVC frame. The sail frame is controlled by guy lines secured to the frame at the top of the sail and an adjustable chain harness at the bottom extremity of the sail which facilitates a maneuvering or mobility of the float sail structure as desired by various adjustments to the guy lines or the chain harness.